


Interface send me to the medibay

by swordfish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fetish, Humor, Other, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Интерфейсные истории с Лост Лайта о нелегких буднях Ретчета. Вдохновлено передачей TLC «Sex send me to the ER».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fetish

— У меня тут гаснущий! — выкрикнул Скидс, ворвавшись в медбей. Вид у него был крайне обеспокоенный, но дежурившего в этот орн Ферст Эйда еще больше взволновал притащенный на руках Сверв, лицо которого отражало все грани испуга.  
— Что стряслось? — Ферст Эйд подорвался к ним на встречу, уже готовя портативное оборудование для быстрого сканирования неполадок.  
— Он молчит! И ничего не слышит! Только корчится от боли и беспомощно разевает рот! — объявил Скидс.  
— Вообще-то, я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, что не нужно проецировать свои проблемы на меня, и что я-то как раз слышу отлично и говорю не меньше обычного! — возразил Сверв, не пытаясь вырваться из заботливой хватки, похоже по дороге в ремблок потеряв всякую надежду на освобождение.  
— Вот! Видишь. Опять эти рожи.  
— Это мое нормальное лицо! — обиделся Сверв, но на всякий случай потрогал свой фейсплейт.  
— Так. Успокойтесь оба и попытайтесь объяснить, что произошло, пока я не решил, что вы пришли за психолептиками или за очисткой топливопровода от недоброкачественных смесей, — Ферст Эйд решил пока отложить сканер и взял чистый датапад для записи новой истории болезни. Приоритетной задачей стал не осмотр, а выяснение такой значительной детали как, кто именно является пациентом. Если является вообще.  
— Ферст, ты молчишь, потому что… А. Я, кажется, понял... — Скидс быстро сориентировался в происходящем, стукнул себя по шлему и, когда это не помогло, смирился со своей участью, опустив Сверва на пол, а сам покорно заняв место на ремонтной платформе.  
— Справедливость восторжествовала! — возликовал Сверв, вскинув руки, тут же попытавшись разъяснить ситуацию. — Я его уже таким нашел.  
— Нашел, говоришь? И где же? — таких объяснений пытливому Ферст Эйду явно было недостаточно.  
— У него в каюте. Наверное, ему стало плохо и он ну это… — Сверв нервно заломил манипуляторы, похрустев металлом.  
Скидс сначала переводил видеозахват с одного на другого, но смотреть на закрытый фейсплейт Ферст Эйда было совершенно бесполезно, так что он остановил свой взгляд на активно жестикулирующем Сверве. В разговор же он не вмешивался, даже не пытаясь внести ясность.  
— Уже хорошо, что не под стойкой в баре, — продул вентсистему Ферст Эйд. — Так он пошел в каюту полежать вместо того, чтобы обратиться в медбей? А ты совершенно случайно к нему зашел. Так?  
— Так точно! Счастливый случай! Ему повезло, что рядом оказался я, а не тот, кто воспользовался бы ситуацией в свою пользу!  
Ферст Эйд даже знать не хотел, что это могло значить.  
— Тогда почему он вдруг решил, что это у тебя поломки?  
— А вот это очень хороший вопрос, друг мой, — похвалил его Сверв, оттягивая время, но не успел он дать внятного ответа, как автоматические двери медбея распахнулись, пропуская Ретчета и Дрифта, ведущего под руку капитана корабля.  
Родимус даже для взгляда обывателя выглядел неважно: оптика потускнела, а ладонь была прижата ко рту, он с трудом держался на ногах от слабости.  
— Что за балаган вы тут устроили? Вас слышно с другого конца корабля! — с порога отпустил замечание Ретчет. — А, Сверв, это ты. Я уже говорил тебе, что очистка совести — не медицинская проблема.  
— Зато я могу подсказать пару практик, — откликнулся Дрифт.  
— Хватит забивать доверчивым ботам жесткие диски антинаучной ерундой.  
— Похоже, я теперь знаю, где мне раздавать флаеры на мероприятия, — обрадовался образовавшейся движухе Сверв. Кто бы мог подумать, что медбей в мирное время на Лост Лайте может быть таким востребованным местом.  
— Цыц. Иначе вылетишь отсюда немедленно, — пресек едва зародившуюся коммерческую деятельность Ретчет.  
— Не могу. Во-первых, у меня не летняя альтформа, — блеснул остроумием Сверв, после чего указал на Скидса, который, похоже, решил демонстративно хранить молчание. Все равно ничего не слышит. — А во-вторых, я рот и аудиодатчики вот этого синего бота, и без моей помощи вам ни за что не решить медицинской загадки.  
— Бххх.... как же ржаво, — прервал их жалобой Родимус, вытирая нежно-розовый подтек на подбородке.  
— Так, пошли в очистную, будем делать продув топливопровода, — вернулся Ретчет к проблемам своего пациента и отпер дверь процедурного кабинета, пропуская Родимуса вперед.  
— Эм... знаешь, старина, — Родимус засомневался, едва услышав слово «продув» и представив, как это будет делать Ретчет, — давай-ка мной займется Ферст Эйд, я смотрю тут случай тяжелее, чем мой.  
Родимус оценивающим взглядом окинул Сверва и Скидса — по внешнему виду обоих было сложно понять, кому из них больше требуется помощь. Казалось, что ни одному. Но ведь важно здоровье каждого пациента, не так ли? Ретчет с некоторым скепсисом во взгляде отреагировал на предложение Родимуса, но спорить не стал. Ему-то уж точно без разницы, с каким из двух невыносимых ботов возиться.  
— Ладно. Займись Родимусом, Ферст Эйд. Токсикоз топливной системы, нужна полная очистка, диагностика возможных повреждений и прогноз работоспособности.  
— Понял, — отозвался Ферст Эйд и передал Ретчету датапад с едва начатой историей болезни, после чего проводил Родимуса в процедурную.  
— Ну, так что тут у вас случилось? — спросил Ретчет, глядя в датапад. Записи Ферст Эйда были похожи скорее на полет творческой мысли, чем на медицинский журнал, поэтому пришлось спрашивать все заново.  
— Но мы же уже все рассказали! — взмолился Сверв. Почему нельзя просто починить неполадку, когда она есть, а надо обязательно мучить пациентов? Поэтому все и затягивают с техосмотром вечно! И получают потом еще больший нагоняй.  
— Так расскажете еще раз, вокалайзер не отвалится, — Ретчет был непреклонен. Откинув в сторону бесполезный датапад, он взялся за инструменты для осмотра. Ведение истории болезни до начала лечения — формальность, настоящий полевой врач сначала лечит, потом делает заметки, в противном случае ремонт может уже не понадобиться.  
— Мыыы ну... а Дрифту обязательно тут быть?  
— Что? Дрифт! У тебя проблемы?  
— Никаких, док, — помахал руками Дрифт, удобно устроившийся со скрещенными перед собой ногами на свободной платформе недалеко от двери.  
— Тогда закрой дверь с обратной стороны и не мешай мне работать.  
— Родимус попросил подождать его тут. Приказ капитана, — он сверкнул дентапластинами.  
— В медбее приказы отдаю я, — Ретчет раздраженно стукнул себя в честплейт фонариком, который использовал для осмотра. — И пациенты имеют право на врачебную тайну.  
Скидс с шумом провентилировал, глядя на зарождающуюся перепалку. Учитывая, как Ретчет наставил указательный палец на Дрифта в поучительной манере, это могло затянуться.  
— Ретчет... может, все-таки вернешь мне слух? Я не против, если Дрифт останется.  
Скидс был прав: сначала лечим пациентов, потом — гоняем верующих.  
— Так что стряслось?  
Скидс пожал наплечниками, вести разговор со сбоями в аудиодатчиках, лишь угадывая по губам слова собеседника, было бы неприятно любому боту.  
— Сверв расскажет, он любит рассказывать, — с каким-то неприятным выражением лица сказал он, и Сверв тут же ощутимо просел в подвеске, будто пытаясь казаться еще ниже, чем есть.  
— Свеееерв?  
Похоже, впервые за весь период своего функционирования Сверв не был в восторге оттого, чтобы что-то рассказывать самому.  
Он вспомнил о своей неудаче в объяснения Ферст Эйду, который был куда более лоялен к утаиванию информации, чем Ретчет, от которого грозила лекция по поводу безответственного отношения к своим системам, ему же только повод дай.  
— Ох. Хорошо-хорошо, я расскажу, только не надо на меня давить! Я как раз объяснял Смоукскрину, что в моем баре ничего не разбавляют! Присадки — да, но так это же для непередаваемых ноток вкуса. И в доказательство своих слов я привел наглядный пример Трейлкаттера — разве ж разбавленным так надерешься? Ни в жисть! «Правда же, Скидс?», говорю. А Скидс-то молчит! Думаю, чего молчит, неужели, у меня второй наглядный пример только что образовался, а я не заметил! Смотрю — нет его. Спрашиваю Смоукскрина, мол, не видел ли Скидса, вроде же тут только что был. Или не был? А тот только плечами жмет, Трейлкаттер лежит мордой в прилавок, пузыри пускает и я говорю: это становится делом первой важности! Мой лучший постоянный клиент пропал! Ладно, ладно, не так. Мой лучший остающийся в сознании клиент пропал! Я должен выяснить, в чем дело. Бар закрыт! И отправился в свой нелегкий путь. По дороге мне встретился Тейл…  
Ретчет, уже снявший защитные пластины с аудиодатчиков Скидса и проводящий осмотр при помощи неизвестных Сверву инструментов, сухо заскрипел, перебивая:  
— Ты не мог бы дойти до сути своего рассказа быстрее. А именно: прямо сейчас.  
— Окей, док, — тревожно икнул Сверв, — или мне не называть тебя док? Так на чем я… А. Скидса я обнаружил в его каюте и тут же выразил свое возмущение по поводу его отсутствия, из-за которого весь бизнес приходит в упадок. Признаюсь честно, что выражал возмущение я довольно продолжительное время…  
— Я уж догадываюсь, — устало прокомментировал Ретчет, как раз закончивший осмотр и задумчиво потирающий подбородок. — И дальше что?  
— Так на этом все! Скидс как подскочил, как схватил меня, как начал трясти и давай кричать: Сверв, что с тобой, как мне тебе помочь?! И после того, как я попытался его уверить в том, что со мной-то как раз все в порядке и совершенно незачем так кричать, он помчался в медблок со скоростью свой альтформы, даже не трансформировавшись. О, Праймас, неужели ты думаешь, что я был так сильно возмущен его отсутствием, что заругал его до глухоты? — испугался Сверв. — На твоем месте, Ретчет, я бы тоже боялся повторить мой опыт.  
— Ерунда это все, — отмахнулся Ретчет, — ты способен заболтать разве что до безумия. Выходит, он был в каюте, а ты был не в баре, в самое пиковое для распития энергона время, если верить моему внутреннему таймеру. Мне кажется, ты что-то не договариваешь, — он покачал шлемом.  
— Я бы сказал, что он переговаривает, — поймав предупреждающий взгляд Ретчета, Дрифт примирительно поднял руки вверх и прикрыл рот ладонью.  
— По правде говоря, мне кажется, что успокоительные практики Дрифта, действуют усыпляюще для некоторых систем, то есть работают слишком хорошо. Возможно, Скидс перестарался и… Правду я говорю, Дрифт? — Сверв в заговорческом жесте прикрыл часть лица и незаметно подмигнул одной линзой Дрифту.  
— Агаааа, успокаивающие практики, значит… — многозначительно протянул Дрифт.  
— Какие еще практики, что за очередное шарлатанство? Дрифт! Ты в этом замешан и молчал? — с еще большим неудовольствием квохнул Ретчет, обратив ненадолго свое внимание к Дрифту, а потом снова вернувшись с паяльником к работе над тончайшими системами аудиодатчика.  
— Дело в том, что Скидс… Да, Скидс. Попросил меня помочь в проблемах некоторого личного характера, а кто я такой, чтобы ему отказывать?  
Ретчет как-то особенно зловеще сверкнул фонарем, закрепленном на шевроне, но от работы не отвлекся.  
— И что же это за проблемы?  
— Личные проблемы, — с нажимом повторил Дрифт.  
— Если они имеют отношение к состоянию пациента, которого эти проблемы довели до ремонтной платформы, то они становятся не такими уж личными! Говори живо!  
— Ох, никакого уважения к чужим… все-все, молчу! — попытался внести справедливость Сверв, но зажал себе рот рукой и вцепился умоляющим взглядом в Дрифта.  
— Скидс действительно пришел ко мне за советом, но помощь была нужна скорее не ему, а одному его маленькому другу, который слишком нервничал, когда дело начинало набирать опасные обороты и это не позволяло всему случиться, — торжественно выкрутил свой рассказ Дрифт.  
— Чему «всему»?  
— Ну… ВСЕМУ.  
— Агрррх, молодежь.  
— Я и сказал: тебе нужно его успокоить, я как раз знаю несколько отличных расслабляющих техник. Не сказал бы, что это исходит прямо от Праймаса, но единение искр в счастливом блаженстве — это чувство всегда откуда-то свыше, ведь так?  
— Это чувство, когда паяльник грозится оказаться в технически не предназначенных местах.  
— Намек понял! Как раз к этому и веду. Тогда я говорю Скидсу: если рот твоего друга настолько губителен для сохранения чувственной атмосферы, попробуй его чем-нибудь занять, например...  
— Ааааа! Все! Хватит! Я больше не могу, это невыносимо! — внезапно взмолился Сверв, который все это время испытывал невыносимые муки: он ерзал, скрипел, пыхтел, мял лицо руками и, в конце концов, скрежетал металлом, пытаясь грызть пальцы, лишь бы молчать. — Все было не так! И Дрифт тут не причем! Это все я! Я и мой фетиш! Скидс сжалился и решил сделать мне приятно, — он обреченно свесил руки и покачал шлемом.  
— Фетиш? Что еще за фетиш? — удивился Ретчет, не отвлекаясь от удивительно тонкой работы по замене какой-то пленки.  
— Это когда кому-то нравится что-то настолько изысканное, что оно доступно пониманию не каждо…  
— Я знаю значение слова фетиш, Дрифт!  
— Воу, моя ошибка, я всего лишь хотел помочь!  
— И что, никто не скажет: ого, кто бы мог подумать, у Сверва был интерфейс?! — с подозрением взглянул сначала на Дрифта, а потом на Ретчета Сверв.  
— Да никому до этого нет дела, — резко одернул его Ретчет, — ты рассказывал про фетиш.  
— Аудиодатчики, — выдохнул пар новоявленный фетишист. — Я очень люблю чужие аудиодатчики. Смотреть на них, трогать их, и вот…  
— О, так ты любишь раздражать их не только звуком чужого голоса! — радостно прокомментировал с платформы Дрифт.  
— Ох! Я не говорил об этом Скидсу! Я вообще никому не говорил! Но он как-то сам заметил, что мне этого хочется и сам предложил их потрогать. Я и потрогал… ну, пальцами потрогал, а потом не только пальцами, начал лизать и ооооох, это было невообразимо потрясающе!  
— Невообразимо глупо и потрясающе опасно. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько чуткие там механизмы?! Да тут все к плавильням перегорело, мембрана лопнула, катушка бы заржавела, если бы сразу не обратились! — Ретчет от возмущения бахнул Скидса по шлему паяльником.  
— Ауч! За что! — тут же взмолился тот, потирая ушибленное место.  
— Разве системы не должны автоматически блокировать попадание влаги? — попытался сгладить углы Сверв.  
— Должны и блокируют замечательно, когда чувствуют угрожающий уровень давления жидкости соответствующих составов, но уж явно не тогда, когда бот сознательно блокирует предупреждения системы и уходит в состояние близкое к гибернации от эйфории. Вот к чему приводит небезопасный интерфейс!  
— И что же делать, — пискнул Сверв.  
— Что-что, — Ретчет отложил инструменты и скрестил руки, — походит глухим пару орнов, пока я подготовлю все необходимое к операции, потом придется вскрывать шлем и менять проводку.  
— Что, прости!? — не выдержал таких новостей Скидс  
— Так ты все слышал? — охнул в свою очередь Сверв.  
— Ждал, когда же он не выдержит, — Ретчет закрепил защитный пластины обратно на шлем Скидса и усмехнулся впервые за вечер.  
— Ну не совсем все. На одну сторону я действительно оглох, вторая барахлила, но починилась сама, когда я по ней стукнул, только придя сюда. Считай это маленькой местью.  
— Ах ты! Зачем так жестоко! Я думал, что расплавлюсь от взгляда Ретчета! Да я точно уже начал плавится! Вот, посмотри на окантовку визора! Все течет!  
— Так, хватит с меня вас обоих! — оборвал их Ретчет. — Я исправил слетевший контакт, заменил мембрану, позволь системам все откалибровать и через пару циклов станешь как новенький. Потом не забудь придти на техосмотр. А теперь — кыш отсюда!  
Скидс радостно спрыгнул с ремонтной платформы, размял шестеренки, покачавшись из стороны в сторону и пошел к выходу, а поглощенный нахлынувшей неуверенностью в себе Сверв притерся рядом с ним:  
— Так эм... ты не будешь больше со мной, да? Потому что я много болтаю, порчу настроение, вынуждаю переживать все эти унизительные процедуры типа потери слуха, а потом еще объясняться с Ретчетом приходится…  
— Предположим, с Ретчетом ты и сам прекрасно разобрался, — подбодрил его Скидс. — Да и продолжить я не против. Только на этот раз без всяких фетишей, договорились?  
— Хорошо все то, что хорошо кончается, — оптимистично заметил Дрифт, проводив взглядом вышедших из медбея ботов, и обернулся к Ретчету.  
— Слышал, он сказал «объясняться с Ретчетом» так, будто это хуже, чем остаться глухим.  
— Не стану тебя утешать, — тихо буркнул Дрифт, но потом снова поднял громкость вокалайзера до воодушевляющих ноток, — неплохо мы вместе сработали, а?  
— Признаю, что в общении с пациентами от тебя есть толк, но для…  
— А вот и я! — оборвал их звонкий голос Родимуса, сверкнувшего яркой броней при своем триумфальном появлении из процедурной. — Посвежевший и обновленный! Чувствую себя, как только с конвейера, спасибо, Ферст Эйд!  
Родимус с благодарностью хлопнул спасшего его медика по спине.  
— Никаких проблем. Только аккуратнее в следующий раз, ладно?  
— Ага, ага, конечно, — отмахнулся Родимус и Ферст Эйд не был уверен, что его слова отложились в блоках памяти капитана. — Дрифт, как хорошо, что ты тут, у меня как раз к тебе есть одно дело!  
Лицо Ретчета едва заметно исказилось, но он промолчал, только взял датапад с историей болезни Скидса и сделал там новую заметку: технические неполадки с аудиосистемой в связи с обстоятельствами личного характера.


	2. Singing

Циклонус спокойно взирал сверху вниз и если бы не скрещенные в защитной позе руки Ретчет был бы уверен, что он чем-то очень сильно удивлен. Судя по тому, что он стоял с широко открытым ртом и не торопился его закрывать.  
— Кхм, — Ретчет формально приложил кулак ко рту и звучно прочистил верхний топливопровод. — Итак, проблема, как я понимаю, налицо.  
И Циклонус медленно прошествовал в медбей, где сел на свободную платформу все так же, не расцепляя рук. Следом влетел суетившийся Тейлгейт.  
— Ты же сможешь ему помочь? Сможешь? Если нет, я готов кормить его через трубочку три раза в день по расписанию и делать всякие вещи за него, не знаю, правда, какие у него обязанности на корабле, но я готов ко всему!  
— Успокойся, Тейлгейт. Нужно всего лишь вправить механизм, — сообщил Ретчет, внимательно разглядывая нижнюю челюсть Циклонуса со всех сторон, аккуратно ощупывая пальцами. — Наверное.  
— Вот видишь, не зря я тебя сюда привел, как я и думал — это не та вещь, которая проходит сама собой! — похвастался своей предусмотрительностью Тейлгейт.  
Циклонус только фыркнул в ответ.  
— Так как говоришь, это случилось?  
— Я не говорил… — смутился Тейлгейт, он как раз силой своего упорства забрался на довольно высокую для него платформу и сел рядом с Циклонусом, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
— Такое случается, только если слишком широко открываешь рот, — пояснил Ретчет, не отвлекаясь от осмотра, теперь уже пользуясь портативным сканером для изучения неполадок.  
— Он эээ... пел! — быстро сориентировался Тейлгейт.  
— Пел? — удивился Ретчет. Впервые за все время практики он встречал подобную травму от пения.  
— Да, пел! Он очень хорошо поет! Вот он и спел мне, когда я его попросил, а потом — хрясь! Ну и…  
— Ладно. Допустим, он пел, — с нескрываемым раздражением проговорил Ретчет, а затем попытался вправить заевшую челюсть с приложением силы. Циклонус не издал ни звука, но оптика выдала его болевые ощущения, когда мигнула красным цветом, так что Ретчет оставил попытки. Сложными пациентами можно назвать не тех, которые воют, стоит им разводной ключ показать, а те, что привыкли терпеть боль и ни за что не выкажут своего неудобства.  
Окажись сейчас рядом Дрифт, он бы обязательно сказал что-то вроде:  
— Ну и одарил же Адаптус техническими характеристиками! — раздался восторженный возглас со стороны двери.  
— Апгрейды зависят не от Адаптуса и уж точно не остаются одинаковыми с течением всего функционирования, — на автомате огрызнулся Ретчет.  
— В таком случае, ты ему сделал не только суперские ноги, но и колоссальный… — Дрифт с энтузиазмом взмахнул руками, словно показывая воображаемый размер.  
— Дрифт! — вовремя прервал его Ретчет, после чего ему потребовался клик на глубокое вентилирование, чтобы продолжить уже спокойнее. — Что тебе нужно?  
— У меня к тебе дело.  
— Я занят, позже.  
— Тогда я подожду тут?  
— Нет! — резко ответил Ретчет к уже рассевшемуся на своем излюбленном месте недалеко от двери Дрифту. — Тьфу ты! Ладно, иди сюда, помогать будешь. А ты, Тейлгейт, отойди подальше.  
— Я не стану ему помогать, — встал в позу Дрифт. — Так он выглядит куда лучше.  
— Тогда вон из моего медбея! — взорвался Ретчет с таким скрипом, что даже Тейлгейт вжал голову в корпус. — Я здесь для того, чтобы производить ремонт, а не разговаривать с остолопами вроде тебя!  
— Это ты меня остолопом назвал?!  
— Именно тебя!  
Тейлгейт подпрыгнул, встав на платформе, и замахал руками:  
— Вы чего! Тут же написано «тишина и покой способствуют скорейшему выздоровлению пациентов» — зачитал он с таблички, прикрепленной к стене ремблока, забеспокоившись, что Циклонус будет «болеть» слишком долго. — Я помогу тебе вместо Дрифта, не нужно никого заставлять!  
Но доведенный до предела терпения Ретчет и сконцентрированный на собственном упрямстве Дрифт уже не обращали внимание на минибота:   
— Он десептикон!  
«Десептикон» едва заметно сжал пальцы и сверкнул красной оптикой в сторону Дрифта.  
— Ты знаешь, что я сейчас могу тебе ответить, Дрифт, но не стану, потому что в стенах этого помещения это не имеет значения. И до тех пор, пока здесь распоряжаюсь я, каждый будет получать ремонт, за которым он пришел. А если болваны вроде тебя не согласны придерживаться этих правил, то нечего тут околачиваться!  
Сзади раздался пронзительный скрежет металла под тихое фырканье кулеров — Тейлгейт самоотверженно испытывал себя в роли врача и делал это с таким упорством, что Циклонусу пришлось упереться когтистыми пальцами в поверхность платформы, дабы не лечь под напором минибота.  
— Подожди, малыш, не так, — спохватился Ретчет, пока Тейлгейт не сделал все еще хуже. К удивлению Дрифта, он даже не рассердился пуще прежнего, что несколько остудило обстановку.  
— Я делаю это не ради тебя, — сказал Дрифт, обращаясь к Циклонусу, — а ради Тейлгейта и вот этой тарахтелки.  
— Кого это ты тарахтелкой назвал, шпана!  
— Лучше скажи, что делать, — сгладил углы Дрифт, помогая Тейлгейту спуститься с платформы, чтобы тот не попал под руку.  
— Просто держи его крепко, особое внимание уделяй голове, чтобы не ходила туда-сюда.  
— Разве у тебя нет никаких платформ с зажимами, чтобы пациент не дергался, как показывают в холо ужасов? — поинтересовался Дрифт и послушно занял позицию позади Циклонуса, придерживая его.  
— Есть. И ты однажды туда угодишь, если продолжишь жужжать мне под руку, — буркнул Ретчет, в свою очередь, забравшись на платформу и поставив один супинатор между ног пациента, а другой — сбоку. — Челюсти вправлять удобнее так.  
Ретчет установил два пальца внутри рта Циклонуса, нащупывая вылетевшие из пазов элементы.  
— Сейчас может быть больно, — предупредил он. Циклонус медленно кивнул.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как это выглядит со стороны? — оценил Дрифт расположение пахового щитка Ретчета напротив лица Циклонуса.  
— Ну ни болта ж себе, Ретчет! От тебя не ожидал! — поразился попавшему в видеозахват зрелищу Родимус, который как раз в этот момент вышел из очистной. — Как говорится: резервуар тих, да полон трансфлюида!  
— Да, вот как-то так и выглядит, — развеселился Дрифт.  
К счастью для них обоих Ретчет полностью сосредоточился на своей работе и всего в одно движение, которое было сопровождено противнейшим металлическим хрустом, вправил челюсть Циклонуса на место.  
— Готово! — стукнул ладони друг о друга медик, оценивая результат сначала визуально, а потом при помощи сканера. — Теперь все на месте.  
— Благодарю, — ответил Циклонус, ощупывая свое лицо. Сенсоры на челюсти все еще гудели, но система уже не регистрировала неполадок.  
— В ближайший дека-цикл рекомендую не испытывать механизмы и не брать в рот большие предметы. Да и в будущем делать это с меньшим энтузиазмом, — отчеканил наставительным тоном Ретчет, делая новую запись в истории болезни. — К тому же, при таком существенном несовпадении технических и физических характеристик советую найти альтернативные пути получения удовольствия. Благо конструкции даже таких старых моделей роботов предусматривают множество достаточно приятных, а главное безопасных способов соединения.  
Дрифт возвел оптику к потолку и решил помочь с переводом:  
— Совет вам да любовь, хотел он сказать, — и благодушно улыбнулся.  
— Но... он же пел! — воскликнул недоумевающий Тейлгейт, потирая свой шлем рукой. Он чувствовал, как разогревается его фейсплейт от необъяснимого неловкого чувства. — Ему что, больше нельзя петь?  
— Кто как это называет, Тейлгейт. Я слышал названия: «глубокое погружение», «масляные ванны», «путешествие к таинственному оазису», было даже…  
— Не в моем присутствии, Родимус, — одернул его Ретчет.   
Они с Дрифтом как два супинатора — пара, кошмар какой-то. Не удивительно, что спелись. И это еще вопрос, кто на кого плохо влияет.  
— И не в моем, — поддержал его Циклонус, направившийся к выходу.  
— Эй, Циклонус, подожди меня! Слушай, а что значит «безопасные способы соединения», и вот еще: «альтернативные пути получения удовольствия»?  
— Пойдем отсюда... — терпеливо отозвался Циклонус, все еще потирая челюсть. Ощущения после починки были непривычные. — Когда-нибудь я тебе покажу.  
— А когда? — моментально увязался за ним Тейлгейт, хватая его за торчащий сегмент фиолетовой брони, прикрывающей бедро сбоку.  
— Когда-нибудь, — повторил он.  
— Кстати говоря, Дрифт! — тут же ввинтился Родимус, прерывая попытку Дрифта что-то сказать. — Я как раз хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить. В кабинете, срочно, это не требует совершенно никаких отлагательств.  
Сложно было предположить, какие именно безотлагательные дела могли появиться у Родимуса в очистной и почему он только что о них вспомнил, но Дрифт предпочитал с ним не спорить.  
— У тебя было ко мне дело, — проигнорировал Родимуса Ретчет и внимательно проследил за Дрифтом, который, как ему показалось, терзался внутренними противоречиями.  
— Да ладно, в другой раз! — отмахнулся он и покинул медбей вместе с Родимусом.  
Ретчет только покачал шлемом головой и обратил свое внимание на вышедшего из процедурного кабинета Ферст Эйда.   
— Что, опять? — вздохнув, поинтересовался Ретчет, но тот только пожал наплечниками в ответ.


	3. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ультра Магнус страдает от нервного тика, а Брейнстом — самый счастливый бот в медбее.

— Я не знаю, у кого большие трудности: у тебя или у Родимуса, но если ты продолжишь тут околачиваться, клянусь…. больших проблем, чем у тебя, на этом корабле не будет ни у кого, — с каждым словом Ретчет повышал тон, звуча довольно угрожающе, но Дрифта это ничуть не смущало.

— Да что ты так разнервничался из-за какой-то ерунды. Тебе надо чаще расслабляться! — продолжил он, не теряя своего неизменного боевого настроя. — Как насчет…

Закончить ему не дал вежливый, но вместе с этим напористый стук в дверь. На пороге медбея стоял Ультра Магнус.

Его лицо отражало высшую степень серьезности, на которое оно только было способно, а внушаемый им ужас весьма органично дополняла болезненно часто мигавшая голубым светом линза.

— Мироздание создает  преграды на пути всех моих начинаний, — раздосадовано проговорил Дрифт, понимая, если на горизонте возник Магнус, то дело определенно затянется. Но энтузиазма он все равно не лишился. — Значит, с призом в итоге повезет.

— В соответствии с пунктом 10, подпунктом 2 кодекса автоботов в части А, регулирующей общий моральный облик автобота, а также в части С, регламентирующей общеобязательные нормы общественного порядка...  — Магунсу явно не хотелось продолжать, но чувство ответственности помогло преодолеть всякого рода смущение, — был совершен проступок путем прелюбодеяния в общественном месте. Однако подозреваемый получил травму в ходе задержания, и в соответствии с…

Послышался жуткий скрип, которым оказалась попытка Ретчета прервать этот нескончаемый поток объяснений в духе Магнуса.

— Я врач, а не капитан, не надо выкладывать мне свой рапорт. Переходи сразу к делу, пока никто не ушел в режим экстренного энергосбережения.

— Резонно, — согласился Магнус. Он тяжело выдул воздух, тем самым вновь обозначив свои переживания, и дернул рукой, вытягивая вперед за наручники Брейнсторма. — Тут требуется медицинское заключение и… ремонт.

Брейнсторм, даже на непрофессиональный взгляд Дрифта, выглядел довольно паршиво: прикованный одной рукой к Магнусу, другой — к таинственному чемодану, он кое-как держался ладонью за паховую броню, сводя ноги и производя едва модулируемые звуковые сигналы. Разило прогретым трансфлюидом.

— Оооооо… шлак… больно-то как, — только и мог простонать он.

— Даже мне становится неловко! — выразил свою оценку ситуации Дрифт. — Магнус, что ты с ним сотворил?

— Я? — опешил Ультра Магнус, до этого не задумывавшийся о том, как это может выглядеть. — Брейнсторм также обвиняется в неумышленном нанесении ущерба, приведшего к возникновению неполадок в функционале сил правопорядка, — и справедливо указал на сбоившую оптику.

— Разбираться в юридической стороне вопроса будете потом, сейчас меня интересуют другие подробности. — Ретчет кивнул на платформу и помог хромавшему на обе ноги Брейнсторму, добраться до нее и с неровным вдохом сесть. — Магнус, может, расстегнешь наручники на какое-то время?

— Исключено, по протоколу…

— Ты же не хочешь слишком близко присутствовать на таком глубоком осмотре? — улыбнулся Дрифт, умышленно использовавший слово «глубокий».

Присутствовать Магнус абсолютно точно не хотел, но долг обязывал.

— Ладно, только на время осмотра, чтобы не нарушать хм… врачебную тайну, — в итоге решил пойти на уступки Магнус и, освободив руку корчившегося Брейнсторма, занял соседнюю платформу, которую отделяла ширма из гибкого листового металла.

— Да тут полный медбей народу, какие тайны! — попытался высказать возмущение Брейнсторм, но быстро отвлекся, кусая губу дентами. — Аувввввв…. Ох… — и прикрыл паховые щитки чемоданом.

— Извини, Магнус, тебе придется потерпеть неудобства, состояние Бренсторма внушает куда большее беспокойство, — озадачено потер подбородок пальцами Ретчет. Магнус не возражал. — А ты — рассказывай.

— Сейчас несколько неподходящий момент для историй, Ретчет, — уклончиво проскрипел Брейнсторм, валяясь на платформе и поджимая к себе ноги.

— Я не шучу, — грозно бросил Ретчет и, расценив, что тут потребуется вполне конкретный осмотр весьма конкретных деталей, подкатил подставку для ног, после чего опустил магнитную защелку так, чтобы приспособление не каталась во время обследования.

— Я тоже! В меня будто лазерную отвертку вставили!

— А ты уверен, что ее там нет? — уточнил Дрифт.

— Абсолютно точно! Что за бездумная трата отверток!

— Клади ноги сюда и двигайся ближе к краю, — проворчал Ретчет, вооружившись визором со встроенным фонариком. — И если ты хочешь, чтобы я поставил быстрый и точный диагноз, тебе придется все рассказать.

— Мммммгмм… — только и смог выдавить в ответ Брейнсторм, когда выполнил указания Ретчета, с трудом разведя ноги, чтобы опустить их в специальные углубления. Корпус периодически сотрясала крупная не поддающаяся контролю дрожь, что существенно мешало осмотру.

Без полного понимания картины разобраться было трудно — при наружном осмотре выяснилось, что блокирующий паховый щиток захлопнулся, в то время как интерфейс система была в самом разгаре работы. Ретчету пришлось оттереть густой слой трансфлюида с кромки, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть края.

— Открывай.

— Говорят, у тебя самые нежные руки на корабле, надеюсь, ты оправдаешь мои высокие ожидания, — успел вставить Брейнсторм между системными спазмами, пробегавшими по всей нейросистеме.

— Ну?

— Ауч!

— Ну! — Ретчет терял терпение.

— Не получается!

— То есть как, не получается?

— Так и не получается! Доктор, что со мной? — взмолился Брейнсторм, кусая кулак одной руки, а другой — крепко прижимая к себе чемодан, будто бы он был единственным оплотом его надежды. — А если она никогда не откроется?

— Не паникуй, сейчас откроем, — с излишней суровостью ответил Ретчет, после чего взял электрод с тонкой иглой на конце и зловеще пустил искру, проверяя работу.

— Ты не очень хорош в успокаивании!

— Можно я попробую? — замахал руками Дрифт.

— Нет! — огрызнулся Ретчет, пригрозив ему электродом, и повернулся обратно к Брейнсторму. — Убери чемодан.

Чемодан снова использовался в качестве щита и на этот раз не от общественного позора. А от Ретчета.

— Сначала убери эту штуку!

— Это не больно.

— Я почему-то не верю!

— А ты поверишь, если я скажу, что не устранив неполадку в такой нежной системе незамедлительно, с учетом того, что выделение трансфлюида до сих пор не остановилось, у тебя в ближайший цикл перегорит вся внутренняя проводка, это отразится на общей работе всей нейросети, и ты не только не сможешь никогда пользоваться своим портом, но и гаечный ключ держать в руках станет проблемой?

— Пожалуй, больнее, чем сейчас, мне уже не будет, — согласился Брейнсторм и все-таки отнял чемодан, открывая Ретчету доступ.

Ретчет удовлетворенно кивнул. Тем временем как Дрифт разочаровано вздохнул, очевидно, считая, что насилием над психикой делу не поможешь, и его способ был бы эффективнее.

Магнус сидел со сложным лицом и практически не шевелился, крупная капля охладителя стекала по его шлему.

Первый удар электрода под стык брони не дал результата. Второй, с увеличенной мощностью, как ни странно — тоже. С третьим режимом Ретчет экспериментировать не хотел.

— Хммм. Интересно. Магнус? Может, хотя бы ты расскажешь, что между вами произошло? — воззвал к помощи Ретчет. Если Брейнсторм отказывается говорить, то хотя бы полномочный пристав должен прояснить ситуацию.

Ультра Магнус напряженно провел ладонью по шлему. Ему исключительно не нравилась вся эта история от начала и до самого конца, он буквально слышал, как тяжело и как часто капает трансфлюид на безупречно чистый пол медбея, фактически марая его пороком.

— Что? А… Да, конечно. Я застал его на подходах к лабораторному корпусу в непотребной позе, с непотребными действиями и совершенно непотребными звуками, высказал ему обвинение, как полагается. Он предпринял безрезультатную попытку оправдаться и тут его скрутило.

— Сущий кошмар. Честное слово, Магнус, ты мог подождать, когда он закончит и нам всем удалось бы избежать этой неловкой ситуации, — покачал головой Дрифт. — Это негласное золотое правило: никогда, ни при каких условиях, не мешай кибертронцу, когда он…

— Гыааах! — громко простонал долго терпевший Брейнсторм и тут же зажал рот ладонью в беспокойстве, что снова не сдержится.

Повисла тяжелая тишина.

— Не понимаю, больно тебе или хорошо, или хорошо оттого, что больно, — наконец, поделился своими сомнениями Дрифт.

— Дрифт! — гаркнул Ретчет. — Я тебе вокалайзер удалю, будешь двочиным кодом изъясняться, если продолжишь в том же духе!

— Я всего лишь озвучил вслух то, о чем все здесь подумали!

— Возмутительное предположительное, — не согласился Магнус, беспокоившийся больше о моральном облике автоботов и луже на полу, которую, к счастью, скрывала от его оптики ширма.

— Вот поэтому я не рекомендую пугать ботов, когда они глушат тоску одиночества в наслаждении миром фантазий, — все-таки закончил свою мысль Дрифт.

— Я не!.. — попытался возразить Брейнсторм, но распаленные системы не позволили. — Ох…

— Мне кажется, тут проблема не в механизме, а в нервном напряжении, попробуй его расслабить, — продолжил Дрифт, теперь уже обращаясь конкретно к Ретчету.

— Хммм. Возможно, ты прав, — к удивлению Дрифта, согласился медик. — Стресс действительно мог привести к блокированию отдельных систем, отсюда и боль. Попробую снять нагрузку с нейросети.

Ретчет быстро нашел необходимую пробирку в шкафу, присоединил к шприцу-пистолету и вернулся к Брейнсторму. Попасть в энергоновый капилляр на неустанно подрагивающем корпусе было задачей непростой, но руки искусного медика позволяли справиться даже с подобной задачей. И проще всего это было сделать под панелью брони на одном из колен, которые все еще располагались на подставке.

— Чего я действительно понять не могу, так это почему он до сих пор продолжает испытывать такое острое удовольствие, — поделился своим беспокойством Ретчет, крайне внимательными и ловкими движениями справившийся со шприцом — Брейнсторм даже не почувствовал укола, хотя возможно тому были другие причины. — Теперь остается только ждать. Можешь пока опустить ноги и постарайся расслабиться.

Брейнсторм тут же воспользовался возможностью перестать светить липкой броней, а Ретчет отложил инструменты и решил пока заняться оптикой Ультра Магнуса, которая за время пребывания в медбее стала мерцать еще более нервно.

— Ох… Фух… Закончилось, — устало продул вентсистему Брейнсторм, когда Ретчет успел только отрегулировать высоту платформы, чтобы дотянуться до головы здоровяка.

— Что? Уже? — встрепенулся Ретчет, сверяясь с электронными часами. — Я же только что ввел препарат!

— Да не это! ТАМ все еще болит! Но, по крайней мере, больше я не выгляжу как самый счастливый бот в этой комнате. А, прости, Дрифт… Как второй счастливый бот в этой комнате.

— Прости еще раз, Магнус. Ничего не понимаю, — сокрушился Ретчет и пошел обратно к Брейнсторму. — В этом нет смысла!

— Как он?! — в помещение с шумом ворвался обеспокоенный Персептор. По его виду было заметно, что весь путь до медбея он бежал со всех ног, не имея возможности трансформироваться в более быстрый транспорт.

Ретчет приказал себе уже ничему не удивляться.

— Ждем, когда расслабятся нейросети, чтобы можно было продолжить осмотр и выявить причину неполадок.

— Но если тебя интересует Магнус, то ему без консультации психотерапевта будет трудно помочь, — улыбнулся Дрифт, замечая, как Магнус нервно сжимает края платформы, на которой сидел, пальцами.

Персептор поспешил к Брейнсторму, определяя этим, чье состояние для него наиболее приоритетно и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, приступил к разъяснению всей ситуации:

— Все было полностью под моим контролем. Мы решили попробовать что-то более экзотическое, и я установил надежный электростимулятор в приемную систему Брейнсторма, чтобы в любой момент можно было на расстоянии играть с процессом стимуляции дальних сенсоров и выработкой энергии, которая будет возбуждающе влиять на его нейронную сеть. И вот как раз в самый разгар стимуляции завершилась калибровка в одном из моих проектов, название, которого я не готов разглашать до его завершения, программа выдала сотню ошибок, и если бы я промедлил хоть клик, все труды отправились бы в плавильню! Я забыл повернуть свитч. Прости меня, Брейнсторм.

Брейнсторм не совсем понимал, какому из чувств ему хочется поддаться больше: обиде, что работа оказалась снова важнее, чем он; или все же радости, потому что обычно спокойный и уравновешенный Персептор был так обеспокоен его состоянием. Но то, с какой заботой Персептор накрыл ладонью ладонь Брейнсторма, быстро решило эту сложную дилемму в пользу второго варианта.

— Всегда уважал тебя за прямолинейность, Персептор, — ответил Ретчет, все это время задумчиво скрывавший рот за кулаком. — Ну что ж, наконец-то все прояснилось. Я закончу осмотр в целях профилактики, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не было повреждено и расслабление нейросети помогло, и вы можете идти.

— А вот с этим торопиться не советую, — прервал их планы Ультра Магнус, вышедший из-за ширмы. — Брейнсторм все еще является нарушителем общественного порядка и все еще должен понести свое дисциплинарное наказание. Как и ты, Персептор, раз ты ответственен за весь этот беспредел.

— Это было недоразумение, — попытался смягчить ситуацию Персептор, — к тому же, никто не пострадал.

В ответ Магнус красноречиво указал на свою оптику, как уже делал до этого. Но в следующее мгновение он резко изменился в лице и пошатнулся.

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке, — Ретчет среагировал мгновенно, подхватив крупного товарища под руку, чтобы попытаться его удержать, если тот упадет.

— Не. Могу. Сопротивляться, — отчеканил каждое слово Ультра Магнус, медленно поднимая руку и указывая на яркую розовую лужу подсыхающего трансфлюида на полу. Что-то щелкнуло, и едва державшаяся вторая оптика повторила судьбу первой.

— Это медбей, здесь бывает грязно, — попытался успокоить его Ретчет, деликатно отводя обратно за ширму и усаживая на ремонтную платформу.

— Эта… субстанция… Не могу выносить ее вида больше других, — Магнус машинальным нервным движением стер охладитель с лица и прикрыл оптику пальцами. — Слишком… грязно. Во всех смыслах.

— Так, давай договоримся, — спокойно начал убеждать его Ретчет. Хотя тут мало чем мог помочь. Если оптику починить он еще в состоянии, но вот припадки обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства — уже не его профиль.  — Я сейчас осмотрю Брейнсторма, вытру пятно, вымою руки, после чего займусь твоей оптикой. А после этого мы все сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Исключено! — резко возразил Ультра Магнус, для порядка мотнув шлемом и даже дополнив свое отрицание жестом рукой. Сначала делаешь одно исключение, потом второе, и все, весь корабль превращается в одно большое исключение!

— Ретчет дело говорит, — пришел на выручку Дрифт, который успел подойти к Ретчету и положить руку на его плечевой блок, — только представь, как ты будешь писать рапорт Родимусу. Во всех подробностях, снова и снова переживая эти моменты, а потом тебе еще придется смотреть в его оптику. Сколько бессмысленного напряжения между вами возникнет, хотя этого так легко избежать?

Дрифт звучал достаточно убедительно для бота, который знал, что Родимус под дулом пушки не станет читать настолько скучные вещи, как рапорты Ультра Магнуса. Хотя, возможно, этот конкретный он бы как раз и почитал.

— Вероятно, — заговорил Магнус после короткого обдумывания, — вероятно сбой в оптической системе не позволил мне разглядеть всех подробностей происшествия, а ввиду отсутствия жалоб и свидетелей… дело придется закрыть.

Совместный практически синхронный шум кулеров лучше слов сказал об облегчении, охватившем всех собравшихся.

 ***

— Не ожидал, что ты их отмажешь, — решил поделиться впечатлениями Дрифт перед уходом, когда все пайиенты разошлись и они остались одни.

— Не ожидал, что от тебя может быть толк в медицине, парень, — сдержанно улыбнулся ему в ответ Ретчет, заполнявший в это время медицинский файлы.

— Похоже, мы оба друг друга недооценивали, — Дрифт махнул рукой на прощание, и Ретчет поймал себя на мысли о том, что у него больше нет желания выставлять  этого бота за дверь даже во время работы.


	4. Firework

— Чуваки, у Пайпса порт искрит! — именно с таким воплем Трейлкаттер, тащивший за собой упомянутого бедолагу, ворвался в медбей.

—  Давай еще громче, чтобы вообще все слышали! — шикнул на него Пайпс.

— Мы встретили по пути Ревайнда, — досужливо напомнил ему Трейлкаттер, — и нет, он не забыл включить свою красную лампочку, так что ты можешь уже никогда ничего не стесняться в своем функционировании.

— Ну, конечно, не у тебя же проблемы, — не сдержал обиды Пайпс, как раз опустившийся на ремонтную платформу, где стыдливо свел вместе коленные щитки. Не сказать, что это помогло ему скрыть свои сверкающие трудности.

— Вообще-то, — возразил ему Трейлкаттер, — моя проблема совершенно позорного публичного стравления топлива от большой нужды стоит довольно-таки остро, и я чувствую, как с каждым кликом она подбирается ближе и ближе к моему шлюзу.

—  Нечего было ключи в бардачке запирать!

— Погодиииииите! Кажется, это ты у нас был преступником, и решил, что это самый лучший способ пронести вещи в тюрьму!

— Уже миллион лет не видел такой классики, да еще и вживую! —  не без восторга воскликнул развеселившийся Дрифт с поднятым вверх коммуникатором.

— Ты что, ЗАПИСЫВАЕШЬ?! — Пайпс буквально заскрипел вокодером от ужаса, не веря в то, что все это происходит именно с ним.

— Родимус не должен это пропустить! — повел плечевыми сегментами Дрифт, снимать он не прекратил.

— Что здесь творится?! — с глухим рычанием двигателя Ретчет возник из-за металлической ширмы. Царящий в помещении гам тут же утих.  — Тааааак…

Относительно открывшейся ему ситуации даже Ретчету было трудно произнести что-то кроме «тааааак» и «так-так-так», впрочем, все вопросы о том, что же случилось, отпали сами собой.

На ремонтной платформе сидел вымазанный в различных уже загустевших жидкостях перепуганный Пайпс, тщетно пытавшийся скрыть  искрящую между его ног проводку. Он был прикован самыми настоящими офицерскими наручниками, почему-то светящимися блеклым неоновым светом, к куда более экстравагантно выглядящему Трейлкаттеру.

Последний, в свою очередь, был украшен поверх своей собственной брони накладными черно-белыми сегментами, в общей сложности имитирующими полицейского, трансформирующегося, как это часто водится, в полицейскую машину. Вроде Проула, но не совсем. И даже мигалка на нем присутствовала, прямо на верхушке шлема, освещая медбей синими и красными цветами.

— Кажется, я видел такие наручники в инвентаре Магнуса… — проявил наблюдательность Дрифт, не стеснявшийся комментировать ситуацию..

— Если вы еще не заметили, у меня между ног салют, как на день сборки Родимуса, — беспокойно напомнил о себе Пайпс.

— Ну… я, пожалуй, пойду? — Дрифт прекратил снимать и, на ходу просматривая получившееся видео, направился к выходу, впервые, на памяти Ретчета, решив не становиться свидетелем деликатного лечения.

— Нет, не оставляй нас с ним! —  тут же остановил его совместный возглас пациентов.

— Тогда он будет кидаться на тебя, а не на нас, — жалобно признался Пайпс.

— Как-то это негуманно звучит по отношению ко мне… — задумчиво ответил Дрифт, но остаться все же решил. — Без проблем, ребята, чем только не поможешь! Вы и так сильно настрадались. Извини, Ретч, желание пациентов

— Не смей называть меня, «Ретч»! — гаркнул Ретчет, ткнув вымазанным маслом разводным ключом Дрифту в честплейт, после чего подкатил стул к платформе, на которой сидел Пайпс, и сел, отложив разводной ключ в сторону. — Давай, раздвигай ноги, — он небрежно похлопал по подставке для ног, которую с последнего похожего случая решил не убирать далеко, ведь подобные проблемы на Лост Лайте встречались все чаще — прямо пропорционально тому, как участники путешествия все лучше и лучше находили друг к другу подход.

— Когда я мечтал о том, чтобы услышать эту фразу, я представлял не твое лицо, Ретчет… — стушевался Пайпс, тут же пожалев о сказанном, встретившись с оптикой медика взглядом.

— Интересно, тогда чье, — с ехидной улыбочкой тут же поинтересовался Трейлкаттер.

— Живей, пока я не сделал это самостоятельно! — подогнал его Ретчет, мастерски обрывая их неуместные попытки флиртовать. Дофлиртовались уже.

Дрифт мечтательно придержал голову рукой. Пайпс же, напротив, поддался чувству стыда и притушил оптику:

— Не хочу сыпать тебе в лицо интимными искрами!

Скепсис, отразившийся на лице Ретчета, мог бы разрушать галактики.

— Искры не могут быть ИНТИМНЫМИ. Это точно такая же проводка, как и все остальные! Чтоб вас всех, неучи… — Ретчет все же вытащил из ящика для инструментов, установленного под платформой, сварочную маску и надел ее. — Так лучше?

Пайпс подключил оптику и активно закивал, соглашаясь, а потом раздвинул ноги и положил их на подставку. Искрило действительно знатно. Установить при помощи поверхностного осмотра характер повреждений и то, какие именно контакты были задеты, не удалось, поэтому Ретчет снял пластину с брюшной брони Пайпса и установил зажимы на все провода и кабели, отвечающие за интерфейс систему. Искры больше не сыпались.

— Что ты сделал? — заволновался Пайпс.

— Отключил твою интерфейс-систему, — сдержанно сказал Ретчет, снимая с себя сварочную маску и включая фонарик на лбу, чтобы снова осмотреть порт.

— Надеюсь, не навсегда?

— Хрррр… — только и раздалось в ответ.

— Ну, скоро уже? — Трейлкаттер, в это время больше озадаченный своими собственными проблемами, нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, гремя нелепым костюмом.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Ретчет, устанавливающий расширители.

— Я едва терплю, — с еще более жалобными нотками настоял на своей проблеме Трейлкаттер.

Ретчет тяжело и протяжно продул вентсистему.

— Я тоже едва терплю, чтобы не надавать вам обоим по совершенно очевидно пустым шлемам, но разве же я жалуюсь? Если хочешь, подведу к тебе очистительную трубку и сольешь отработку искусственным способом, — Ретчет наградил Трейлкаттера суровым взглядом из-под шеврона, но судя по отразившемуся на лице бота отвращению, тот был пока не в настолько большом отчаянии. — Тогда терпи. Подожди, у тебя же…. гм, как бы это назвать… вырез в районе пахового щитка. В чем проблема?

— В том, что… эта штука… находится у меня не там, а вот там, — Трейлкаттер покрутился для наглядности, но понятнее не стало.

— Какая еще штука? — медленно уточнил Ретчет.

— Ну эта… через которую можно и то, и это, — искренне попытался объяснить окончательно стушевавшийся горе-полицейский.

— Только не говори, что ты стесняешься сказать, что у тебя шлюз в «нетипичном» месте! — повысил голос врач, как будто намеренно пытаясь донести это до всех присутствующих и, возможно, проходящих мимо по коридору. Дрифт неодобрительно покачал головой, но, вопреки своей роли спасателя пациентов от врача, разрешать конфликт не спешил.

—  И почему ты вообще до сих пор в этом идиотском костюме? — окончательно докопался Ретчет.

— Потому что ключ от наручников у Пайпса, а магнитная защелка от всего костюма целиком расположена как раз на запястье под ними! — Трейлкаттеру казалось, что его лицевые пластины разогрелись до такого состояния, что вот-вот начнут жидким металлом стекать на поддельный черно-белый честплейт.

— Так пусть он отдаст тебе ключ! — рявкнул Ретчет, совсем вышедший из себя. — Пайпс!

— Я… Я не могу…

— Это почему же? — Ретчет с трудом понимал, как до сих пор ему хватает терпения возиться с этими двумя. И да, он до сих пор считал, что все еще крайне обходителен.

— Ну… М… Я его потерял, — так и не набрался смелости Пайпс для честного ответа, уж слишком сильный ужас вселял в него угрюмый доктор.

— Кажется, я начинаю догадываться, где именно, — похвастался сообразительностью Дрифт.

Ретчет пару кликов смотрел сначала на Дрифта, потом — на Пайпса перед тем как воскликнуть:

— Что за безалаберность! — и, резко поднявшись, пошел за портативным сканером. Скорее всего, именно ключ послужил причиной повреждений, а застрять он мог очень глубоко.

Стоило Ретчету отлучиться, как Дрифт спрыгнул с облюбованной им платформы, вытащил меч из ножен и направился прямиком к Трейлкаттеру с Пайпсом, у которых поршни поджались от неожиданности — в тот же клик оба тут же вспомнили, что Дрифт был десептиконом, и кажется, наступил момент, когда он снова сошел с ума.

— Не благодари, — не успел Трейлкаттер и оптикой мигнуть, как Дрифт замахнулся мечом и разрубил наручники пополам, оставив обоих любовников в стильных браслетах.

— Фух, я уж думал, ты хочешь избавить нас от страданий пожизненно, — прохрипел Пайпс.

— Горжусь своей выдержкой, что до сих пор не слил от испуга, — похвастался Трейлкаттер и потряс рукой, приводя в действие вставшие механизмы. — Только вот я все еще не могу снять с себя костюм.

— Давай помогу! — радостно откликнулся Дрифт, сделав новый замах.

— НЕТ!!

— Ты пронес в медбей мечи?! — яростно громыхнул вернувшийся Ретчет.

—  Пригодились же! — Дрифт не видел никакой проблемы, ведь он с безукоризненной точностью мог разрубить фальш броню с одного удара, не причинив никому вред, но он все же опустил меч, чтобы не нервировать и без того пребывавшего в плохом расположении духа медика.

— Видишь этот паяльник? — с пугающим видом Ретчет поднял перед собой инструмент со стремительно распаляющимся жалом. — В моих руках он способен отправить тебя в путешествие вокруг Лост Лайта за 80 нанокликов. Так что не зли меня, парень.

— Понял! — тут же сориентировался Дрифт, убрал меч обратно в ножны, и сел на свое место, где вытащил  неожиданно заинтересовавший его датапад, демонстрируя все смирение, на которое только был способен.

— Хорошо, что мы так легко находим общий язык, — одобрил его Ретчет и вернулся к больному. — А ты лежи и не дергайся.

После прозвучавших угроз Пайпс дергаться и не думал, ведь в руках медика, помимо сканера, все еще был паяльник. Трейлкаттер тихо присел рядышком. Тем временем Ретчет всем своим видом не внушавший оптимистических чувств и не обещавший легкой жизни, принялся сканировать весь тазовый сектор больного.

Напряженную тишину разрушил Дрифт:

— Я слышал, что у людей есть традиция получать благословение перед тем, как скрепить свой союз узами вечной верности и наслаждения друг другом. Может в этом есть смысл, а то по моим наблюдениям, многие боты без благословения и чистой ауры справляются не очень хорошо с техническими характеристиками друг друга.

— Дрифт, а ты теперь что, консультант по спиритическим наукам, ассистирующий Ретчету или что-то вроде того? — поинтересовался Трейлкаттер, давно заметивший, что Дрифт постоянно околачивается где-то в медбее в свое свободное время.

— Я независимый эксперт! — отстоял свою независимость Дрифт, тем временем продолжавший ковыряться в датападе.

— Шарлатан ты, —  проворчал в свою очередь Ретчет.

— Слушай, а ты мог бы показать мне эти штуки с цветом энергополя или ауры, как ты говоришь? Мне порой кажется, что меня кто-то проклял и моя аура явно “плохого” цвета! —  заволновался Пайпс, вспоминая преследующие его жизненные неудачи.

— Бррр, если у нас кто-то способен накладывать проклятия, его нужно непременно посадить, — озаботился собственной безопасностью Трейлкаттер, кажется, испугавшись, что мог заразиться от Пайпса полосой неудач.

— Уверен, это тот странный десептикон, который типа не десептикон.

— Гайз, дело в том, что проклятие можно наложить совершенно случайно неожиданно брошенным словом, — не то чтобы Дрифт защищал Циклонуса и заботился о его добром имени, однако ясность все же внести решил. Впрочем, эта ясность была способна только еще больше запутать мнительных ботов. — Но это не имеет никакого отношения к цвету ауры, тут нужен совершенно иной подход. А для начала все же стоит выяснить, что там с твоим цветом энергополя и попробовать очистить…

— Цыц! — не выдержал Ретчет. — Единственное, что тут будут очищать — это трубы! Я уже достаточно терпел это! Может, ты  ему еще и порт залатаешь своими заклинаниями? — Ретчет поиграл пальцами, очевидно, пытаясь изобразить мага.

— Но я не волшебник! — удивился Дрифт, а потом тепло улыбнулся и положил ладонь на честплейт, поближе к искре. — Я всего лишь стараюсь жить в гармонии со своим корпусом, космосом и всеми живыми существами, ты не поверишь, как сильно это влияет на всю жизнь.

— Ты прав, не поверю, — хмуро ответил Ретчет, погрузившись в изучение полученных при помощи сканера данных. — Ух, шалопаи! — в скором времени проворчал он себе под нос, но спрашивать его о положении дел никто не решился. — Что ж, магнитный ключ я нашел. Он действительно внутри, только несколько глубже, чем я рассчитывал.

— Где? — пискнул внезапно решившим подвести вокодером Пайпс.

— В топливоотводе, — Ретчет задумчиво потер испачканными горелой проводкой пальцами подбородок, оставив на нем черные пятна.

— Что?! — теперь уже воскликнула в голос вся команда поддержки.

— И что же теперь делать? — Пайпс поджал поршни от ужаса.

— Будем вскрывать.

***

— Мораль такова — этим несчастным, блуждающим в неведении ботам просто необходимы «заповеди безопасного интерфейса», — подвел итог Дрифт, когда перепуганные, но вылеченные пациенты покинули медбей, оставив его наедине с Ретчетом.

— Я бы сформулировал это как «не засовывай что попало куда попало и избежишь глупых внутренних травм», а так же «учитывай свои технические характеристики при выборе костюма и не придется сливать отработку через очистную трубу», — Ретчет как раз закончил протирать платформу после проведенного на ней трудоемкого ремонта и обратил больше внимания на оставшегося с ним Дрифта.

— Последнего удалось бы избежать, если бы ты проявил больше доверия моим навыкам фехтовальщика, — мягко заметил Дрифт, не то чтобы он был сильно обижен.

— Ты что так долго там делаешь? —  поинтересовался Ретчет, заглядывая в датапад Дрифта, в котором тот что-то писал и иногда рисовал все это время.

— Только не говори, что ты не считаешь, что коллективу не хватает образования в интерфейсной сфере, — улыбнулся ему Дрифт.

— Мне кажется, что коллективу не хватает познаний, как в области техники безопасности, так и в области вариантов подключений. Ты не заметил? Все проблемы, с которыми мы столкнулись, были связаны с портами и коннекторами, но никак не с инфосоединением или слиянием искр. То ли эти способы действительно наиболее безопасны, то ли молодежь просто не в курсе. Ну, или не рискует так сильно открываться друг другу, предпочитая получить удовольствие более грубой и примитивной электростимуляцией.

Дрифт с очень глубоким выражением лица безотрывно глядел на разразившегося тирадой Ретчета, казалось, полностью соглашаясь с ним. И это было даже удивительно с учетом разницы их взглядов буквально на все. Он было открыл рот, чтобы наконец задать вопрос, на который долго не мог решиться, а когда набирался смелости, обязательно кто-нибудь мешал, но в этот раз сбил его сам Ретчет:

— Это еще что? Картинки?

— Ага.

— Ты нарисовал к своим «заповедям» картинки? — уточнил Ретчет, не веря своему видеоряду.

— Ну… да. Для наглядности. Никто не станет читать текст, даже если он про интерфейс, если не привлечь внимание картинками.

— Этот шеврон на одном из ботов мне кажется подозрительно знакомым… — Ретчет даже взял в свои руки датапад, пролистал вниз, сходство было совершенно очевидным, а Дрифт даже не стал этого отрицать.

— Все для увеличения порога доверия между врачом и пациентом! Серьезно, ты всех так сильно запугал, что к тебе боятся приходить за помощью в таких интимных вопросах, стараясь дождаться смены Ферст Эйда или Амбулона.

— Чего?! — Ретчет был совершенно обескуражен подобного рода откровением. — Да когда я и кому отказывал в помощи любого характера! К тому же я лучший специалист по деликатным частям, требующим особого тонкого подхода, а мой опыт…

— Ох, ты еще не отказываешь в бесплатных нравоучениях, помимо помощи! Когда как боты и без тебя поняли и прочувствовали, что напортачили. Только представь, сколько членов экипажа ходят с горелой проводкой только потому, что боятся к тебе прийти! Так вот, эти изображения призваны показать, что беда может случиться с каждым, и в этом нет ничего постыдного!

— За все мое функционирование, — с расстановкой начал Ретчет. — Продолжительное функционирование. Ни разу. Слышишь, ни разу. Со мной не происходило ничего настолько нелепого, чего я мог бы стыдиться.

— Может, все еще впереди?

— И не надейся. Уж я-то точно соблюдаю технику безопасности.


	5. Teaching

— Опять топливопровод? — поинтересовался Ретчет, когда Ферст Эйд вышел из процедурной комнаты после того, как сопроводил туда вновь чем-то отравившегося Родимуса.  
— Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить, — беспокойно начал Ферст Эйд, поглядывая на датапад с обширной картой пациента. — Мне начинает казаться, что он нарочно.  
— Что нарочно? — не понял Ретчет, но от своих дел все же оторвался, теперь он стоял, вытирая руки от черной смазки.  
— Ну... Делает это, — медику явно было неловко об этом говорить, что легко читалось даже несмотря на закрытое фейсплейтом лицо.  
Взгляд Ретчета оставался полным непонимания, одновременно с этим он чувствовал, что его уже ничем на Лост Лайте не удивить, впрочем, простор для его гнева всегда оставался. И тогда их невезучему в последнее время капитану не поздоровится. Уж кто-кто, а Ретчет отлично умел выбивать дурь из мозговых модулей молодых ботов.  
— Что он нарочно ломает себе топливопровод, чтобы прийти сюда! — набравшись смелости, выпалил Ферст Эйд.  
— Ииии... зачем ему это делать?  
— Потому что ему... ну… как сказать… нравится, когда его прочищают?  
Ретчет помолчал клик-второй и резко вырвал датапад из рук Ферст Эйда, решив ознакомиться со всей историей пациента.  
— Я хотел выдвинуть на рассмотрение запрос о полной замене топливопровода, но операцию такого уровня нельзя проводить, если пациент намеренно портит установленные механизмы. Будь это зависимость любого рода, сначала нужно провести психотерапию и убедиться, что такого больше не повторится, — затараторил Ферст Эйд, успевший уже пожалеть, что обратился за помощью к Ретчету. Но был ли у него выбор? Лучшего механика во всей галактике не сыщешь. Теперь.  
— Какие процедуры проводил? — спросил Ретчет, будто не слушая всех этих рассуждений, несмотря на то, что в руках он держал датапад, описывающий в подробностях все проводимое лечение.  
— После первых двух глубоких очисток и продува, я заменил фильтры, но это совершенно не помогло, после чего я сменил основные и страхующие клапаны, сделал тестовый прогон, снял все показатели — работало отлично! На следующий раз я решил провести химическую экспертизу…  
— И что? Отравление?  
— Своего рода. В его топливе высокое содержание трансфлюида, который системы просто технически не могут ни обработать, ни отфильтровать в таком количестве. Так что запускается процесс естественной самоочистки.  
— Это ж какое содержание примеси должно быть в топливе… — проворчал Ретчет с напряженным выражением лица, щуря оптограни и разглядывая текст перед собой. — Вижу-вижу результаты, хм.  
— Я сделал вывод, что проблема может заключаться в плохой изоляции смазочных каналов, наличии брешей в топливопроводе и, вероятно спаек с ближайшими проводными механизмами, но мое предположение вызвало сильное возмущение Родимуса и отказ что-либо менять в этой части. Поэтому я решил обратиться за помощью к тебе, твой опыт…  
— Мой опыт говорит о том, что Родимус определенно не наркоман, а вот идиот тот еще. Он там? — Ретчет громко хлопнул планшетом о стол и направился в сторону процедурной.  
— Ой-ой… — пропыхтел Ферст Эйд и помчался следом.  


***

  
  
Родимус стоял в провокационной позе на четвереньках, опустившись на локтевые шарниры, и со скучающим видом ковырялся в коммуникаторе. Одна трубка была подсоединена к дополнительному шлюзу в его боку, а основная проходила между ног, верхнюю часть топливопровода Ферст Эйд уже блокировал и прочистил отдельно, чтобы пациент испытывал меньше неудобств.  
Ретчет не заметил ни одного хоть малейшего проявления того, что происходящее может нравиться — Родимус совершенно очевидно скучал. Ровно до того момента, как заметил присутствие главы медбея.  
— Эй, это приватная процедура и мой лечащий врач — Ферст Эйд! — искренне возмутился Родимус.  
— А я заведую этим местом и мне надоело, что ты отвлекаешь на себя персонал, не позволяя ему заниматься случаями кроме твоего! При этом даже не испытывая желания избавиться от существующей проблемы! — прогремел Ретчет, как-то очень уж агрессивно сбрызгивая руки дезинфицирующим очистителем.  
— Мне казалось именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь с шлангом в своих интимных частях! — не менее ядовито прошипел Родимус ему в ответ.  
Ретчет рассерженно скрипнул дентами, примагнитил фонарь на лоб и решительно расчехлил инструмент для осмотра. Родимус не имел понятия, как она называется, но выглядела неприятно.  
— Родимус. Открывай рот. Живо, — приказал капитану Ретчет, встав напротив него.  
— Но ты не дантист! — не прекратил сопротивляться тот.  
— У меня широкий профиль. Открывай, — повторил он с нажимом.  
Родимус хотел было возразить что стоматология — это не то в чем он нуждается в данный момент, но угрюмое выражение лица Ретчета, способного одним взглядом сжигать галактики, не позволило даже такому храброму капитану сказать еще хоть одно слово против. Все-таки он неторопливо поднялся на колени, поморщившись от специфических ощущений в секторе слива, поправил торчащие шланги, чтобы не оттягивали фиксаторы слишком сильно, открыл рот.  
Ретчет без церемоний сжал его челюсть пальцами, включил фонарик на лбу и приступил к осмотру рта и дентапластин с самым критичным видом. Молча. Нагнетающе. Ферст Эйд в это время стоял поодаль и мог лишь гадать, отчего глава медбея вдруг решил осматривать часть корпуса, которая не относилась непосредственно к поломке.  
— Ай-ай-ай! — взмолился Родимус, когда Ретчет нажал на челюсть ну очень уж сильно и больно.  
— Ага, как я и думал, — кивнул самому себе Ретчет, выключая фонарик и отпуская челюсть, которую Родимус тут же обижено потер.  
— Что ты там думал? Что тут находится болевая точка, заставляющая кибертронца наизнанку выворачиваться? Садист, — продолжил бухтеть он.  
— Сам скажешь или мне это сделать? — не сдавался Ретчет. Он бросил использованный инструмент в мойку и прожигающим взглядом уставился на Родимуса, скрестив руки на широком честплейте.  
— Ну ладно, ладно! — сдался Родимус, но стоило ему поднять руки вверх в символическом жесте, как раздался оглушающий металлический стук из приемной медбея и следующий за ним вопль Дрифта:  
— Родимус! Я пытался, но он слишком упрямый! Прет как автовоз на штраф стоянку!  
— Так это правда! — прогремел строгий и ужасно рассерженный голос Ультра Магнуса, который в следующее мгновение уже вломился в процедурную. — Ты должен был мне сказать правду обо всем сразу!  
Но стоило готовому жестко судить всех по строгости закона и морали Ультра Магнусу увидеть Родимуса, как его решительность тут же разбилась о неподобающий вид последнего. Будто судорогой охватило всю его нейросеть и он, охваченный чувством стыда и неловкости, отвернулся, запыхтев вентиляцией от быстро подскочившей температуры корпуса.  
Родимус явно не разделял смущения Ультра Магнуса, он бухнулся обратно на локти, подпер щеку манипулятором и прогудел:  
— Объявляю официально этот день худшим за последние 50 ворнов.  
— Да что б вас всех закоротило! — взорвался Ретчет. — Почему весь корабль превратил медбей в место для решения своих интрижек, я здесь пациентов лечу! Магнус, уж ты-то!..  
Ультра Магнус что-то промычал в ладони, в которые уткнулся лицом в приступе малодушия.  
— Дрифт! Ты знал! С самого начала! — Ретчет не обошел в своих претензиях и его.  
— Ну... не то что бы во всех красках…  
— И молчал!  
— Ты же не спрашивал, — не то чтобы Дрифт надеялся, что это убережет его от гнева медика, но попробовать стоило.  
— Он же перестанет со мной трахаться! — все-таки взорвался от нахлынувших эмоций Родимус. — Молодцы! У каждого по звезде отберу! Хмммм…. или лучше удостою новой антинаградой, я даже знаю, с чьим лицом она будет, — он злобно сфокусировал видеоряд на главе медбея.  
— Я понял! — полыхнул оптикой возбужденный своей догадкой Ферст Эйд. Все это время он мялся в проходе, обнимая датапад, как родной, и медленно анализировал происходящее. — Так как Ультра Магнус страдает от ОКР и излишне нервно относится к механическим жидкостям, это создало не рушимые преграды в интерфейсе. Но Родимус находчиво, не то чтобы умно, но определенно находчиво, решил проглатывать все выделяющиеся для улучшения смазки и проводимости жидкости, что повлекло за собой повреждения фильтровочной части топливопровода, а так же стирание дент и износ челюстных механизмов, ввиду того, что модельный ряд Магнуса отличается сверхкрупными габаритами!  
Ретчету послышалось, что Магнус тихо завыл.  
— Мне кажется, ни для кого из присутствующих это не стало таким уж откровением, теперь нам всем неловко, но мы все равно всегда рады выслушать тебя в трудную минуту, Эйд, — поддержал его Дрифт, который был единственным, кто не потерял присутствия духа.  
— Всё. Хватит с меня! — неожиданно рявкнул Ретчет так, что все вздрогнули от неожиданности. — Магнус, сядь. Ферст Эйд, отсоедини Родимуса, пусть тоже сядет.  
— Дай сюда, — Ретчет отобрал у Дрифта датапад, в котором тот опять что-то набирал. Отлично, это оказалось той самой инструкцией. Как раз то, что нужно. И написана она на простом языке. Пожалуй, даже на слишком простом на вкус Ретчета. Он промотал до нужной страницы и бегло ознакомился с записями, после чего продолжил. — Проблема вас двоих заключается в том, что вы даже понятия не имеете о том, что такое интерфейс! Как и добрая половина экипажа корабля! Все убеждены, что дырки и тыкалки — все, что им нужно знать, причем в качестве дырки вы используете все углубления в корпусе подряд! Да, я в частности про тебя, Родимус.  
— И что делать-то, целибат на корабле ввести? — вознегодовал Родимус в свою очередь. Он уже сидел, скрестив руки в защитной позе, но широко расставив ноги, потому что наполовину сполз с предоставленного ему стула.  
— Могу внести несколько поправок, — тут же загорелся идеей Ультра Магнус, это благоприятно отразится на дисциплине всего корабля.  
— Это был сарказм, Магнус.  
— Открывайте грудную броню. Все. Живо-живо, — скомандовал Ретчет и сам же распахнул свой честплейт. — Что уставился? Ты тоже.  
Дрифт тряхнул шлемом, чтобы перестать откровенно пялиться на внутренние панели Ретчета и просвечивающий сквозь стыки приглушенный свет искры, и послушно снял блоки, раскрывая свою.  
Родимус с Магнусом переглянулись, но последовали их примеру, не предполагая, зачем вдруг потребовалось открывать настолько интимную, но вместе с тем сугубо техническую часть себя. Ферст Эйд в свою очередь попятился, пробормотал что-то про то, что нехорошо оставлять приемную без дежурного врача и скрылся за раздвижными дверьми.  
— У каждого, разумеется, своя комплектация, но принцип тот же у всех, — начал свои пояснения Ретчет, демонстративно встав перед пациентами, неожиданно ставшими учениками мастер-класса. — Слева — приемная часть.  
— Порты, — воодушевленно расшифровал стоящий рядом Дрифт, и красивым широким жестом манипулятора, демонстрирующий свою приемную часть, подчеркнутую приятной синей подсветочкой.  
— Справа — передающая.  
— Кабели! — повторил движение с противоположной стороны Дрифт.  
Магнус явно чувствовал некоторую неловкость, но блеск оптики обнаруживал его заинтересованность в решении, казалось бы, половины проблем в его функционированнии, так что он был готов потерпеть и внимательно изучить расположение систем в груди Родимуса. По реакции же капитана нельзя было точно сказать, насколько он вдохновлен, скорее его терзало искреннее удивление, что все это может иметь какой-то отношение к интерфейсу.  
— Но это деление формальное, потому что во время подключения вы сами определяете, кто передает, а кто — принимает. Кабель — просто один из равнозначных инструментов. Более того, у вас может быть одновременно несколько подключений, как параллельных, так и цикличных.  
— Тш! Не грузи их — притормозил Ретчета Дрифт, увидев сложное лицо Родимуса, начавшего терять интерес. Магнус же, напротив, сидел с серьезным видом и делал пометки в своем датападе. — Давай сразу к делу.  
— Отматываешь кабель, втыкаешь в микроразъем партнера, — Ретчет, очевидно, согласился с сентенцией Дрифта, так что уверенным движением вытянул два кабеля из груди, показал их и аккуратно с мягкими щелчками вставил в принимающую систему Дрифта. — Набор штекеров стандартный у большинства. Можно установить сразу несколько подключений, тогда ощущений будет больше, но и нагрузки на цепи возрастут — осторожно, не сожгите. Особенно внимательными стоит быть с большими партнерами, — он вкрадчиво посмотрел на Магнуса. — Однако если вы не отключите систему оповещений, ничего не полетит. Как только соединение установится...  
— Это происходит автоматически! — присоединился к объяснению Дрифт, к этому моменту как раз успевший побороть легкое волнение, сразу отразившееся на колебаниях его энергополя. На внутреннем дисплее отразилась пометка установленного соединения с другим кибертронцем, а появившаяся кнопка «начать передачу энергии» оказалась приятного теплого оранжевого цвета, как отдельные элементы брони Ретчета.  
— Открывается меню управления… — голос Ретчета оставался невозмутимым и тянул холодной сталью, это немного остудило переживания Дрифта.  
— И можно начинать жарить! — Дрифт характерным движением ударил кулаком в ладонь. Родимус моментально отреагировал воодушевлением.  
— Дрифт!  
— Ну что! Им нужна более расслабляющая манера речи, мы же об акте любви говорим, а не атомном реакторе, — впрочем, тут Дрифт скорее имел в виду одного лишь Родимуса и его манеру воспринимать информацию сказанную только максимально доступно.  
— Обращу ваше внимание, что при инфосоединении партнеру открываются абсолютно все ваши эмоциональные протоколы, а также информация из буфера — мгновенные воспоминания.  
Лицо Родимуса опять начинало темнеть, он не понимал, как такую веселую вещь, как интерфейс можно превратить в такое занудство.  
— То есть Магнус узнает, что ты не читал Кодекс, если ты случайно подумаешь об этом во время коннекта.  
— Что?! — тут не выдержал уже Магнус, и Дрифт порадовался, что молчавший до этого пристав все еще сохраняет внимание.  
— Просто пример! — примирительно помахал манипуляторами Дрифт.  
— Но их можно заблокировать до подключения, — спокойно и даже монотонно продолжил Ретчет, — или непосредственно во время, оставив, например, в доступе для айпи партнера лишь поверхностный эмоциональный блок, то есть сенсорный.  
— Все зависит от того, насколько прочна ваша связь, — Дрифт сложил руки ладонь к ладони перед раскрытым честплейтом.  
— А что насчет жидкостей? — Магнус задал наиболее волнующий его вопрос.  
— Сухо, как в ржавой пустыне! — мгновенно ободрил его Дрифт.  
— Выделяется только конденсат, — уточнил в свою очередь Ретчет, — и впрыскивается хладагент, в зависимости оттого, насколько нагревается твой корпус. Тут и мощность, и тип установленной связи…  
— И глубина отношений, — гнул свое Дрифт. — Чем крепче эмоциональная связь, тем горячее страсть распаляет ваши телесные оболочки.  
— Осторожно, после перезагрузки не дергайте кабели сразу и резко, — повысив звук вокалайзера, предупредил о безопасности Ретчет, — обязательно закрывайте подключение вручную, иначе могут начаться сбои из-за непредвиденного завершения процессов, особенно если ваши личные протоколы были с ними взаимосвязаны. Не критично, но будет неприятно и вам, и партнеру.  
— Поэтому мягко, нежно, когда штекер уже начал остывать, сожмите его между пальцев, слегка увеличьте давление и аккуратно вытащите, — Дрифт не менее мягко и нежно продемонстрировал наглядно, вытаскивая из своего инфопорта штекеры главного медика: сначала один, потом другой. — Правильно, Ретчет?  
— Абсолютно, — одобрительно кивнул шлемом тот. — Вопросы?  
— Я так и не дождался части про то, насколько это приятно, — посетовал Родимус, очевидно, рассчитывавший на порнографическую постановку в исполнении Ретчета. Коммуникатор с камерой был на готове.  
— Ну… Это вы уж сами оцените на практике, — улыбнулся Дрифт, прилаживающий успевшую разогреться грудную броню на место.  
— Так и поступим! — решительно вскочил на ноги Родимус с неожиданно нахлынувшим на него энтузиазмом. — Магнус, Дрифт — за мной!  
— Честно говоря, Родимус, я думаю, вы справитесь без меня, — как-то неуверенно отозвался Дрифт, который ещё и сразу после этого напоролся на колючий взгляд медика, вернувшего ему датапад.  
— У меня есть несколько неразрешенных моментов, которые я в срочном порядке должен выяснить! — безапелляционно продолжил свою линию Родимус, двинувшийся на выход в сопровождении Магнуса. — Давай-давай!  
Дрифт знал, что с капитаном лучше не спорить, а также знал собственный подход к нему, так что решил все-таки последовать за ним и в красках расписать насколько крут и горяч инфоконнект, может быть даже окурить его каюту перед этим. Что бы ни понадобилось Родимусу. Watever. Впрочем, скорее всего Родимус сейчас боялся оставаться наедине с Магнусом и нуждался в поддержке, пока буря не уляжется.  
Ферст Эйд медленно проводил командование в полном составе взглядом и стоило двери захлопнуться за ними, обернулся к Ретчету, который уже успел найти себе в медбее работу.  
— Раз все наконец-то разрешилось, по крайней мере Дрифт перестанет тут околачиваться и раздражать тебя, правда, Ретчет? — с облегчением заметил он.  
Ретчет промолчал.


	6. Senses

— Мне нужна помощь, док!

Дрифт явился в медбей с небольшим ящиком в руках и с огромным запасом намерений.

— Ты ошибся дверью, офис Ранга даже не в этом отсеке, — довольно резко отозвался Ретчет, в это время паявший чью-то руку, хозяина которой не наблюдалось поблизости.

— Но мне нужна как раз техническая поддержка, — несмотря на ответ, Дрифт зашел и остановился рядом с явно сердитым медиком. Настроения Ретчета его давно перестали пугать так сильно, как раньше, и чем дальше, тем больше он чувствовал в себе силы на эти настроения повлиять.

— Да ладно? По твоему болтливому настроению и сияющей оптике не скажешь, будто что-то тебя мучает, или что твоя искра вот-вот собирается угаснуть. Если тебе нужно подправить краску, обратись к Ферст Эйду — я занят, — пахло паленой проводкой.

—  Ферст Эйд на празднике, как, собственно, и все. Кроме тебя. — не сдавался Дрифт, наконец, поставивший свой ящик на ближайшую свободную поверхность, и немного позаламывал руки, разминая крепления. — К тому же занятые люди не проводят регулярно по шесть мегациклов в баре у Сверва, наэнергониваясь по самые заглушки.

Что правда, то правда.

— Да что за праздник, о котором мне все тут трезвонят, — возмутился Ретчет и тут же встретился с многозначительным взглядом Дрифта.

— Ах, _этот_ праздник, — по голосу Ретчета не было заметно, что он одобряет общественный энтузиазм по поводу празднования, скорее он пытается игнорировать его существование, как пережиток прошлого. — И ты, значит, решил прийти ко мне.

Наконец, Ретчет отвлекся от своей работы, выключив паяльник, и полностью обратил свое внимание на Дрифта. Выглядел он уставшим, даже более уставшим, чем когда сидел за стойкой у Сверва, отпугивая своим настроением всех ботов.

— Тантра, — быстро и решительно выпалил Дрифт свое пожелание своему потенциальному партнеру.

И встретил затянувшееся на несколько кликов молчание Ретчета. Он всегда так делал, когда что-то не одобрял, Дрифт давно заметил. Будто пытается подобрать наиболее мягкие слова в ответ. Не то чтобы у Ретчета это хорошо получалось, с другой стороны никто не знал, какие именно фразы генерируются у него автоматически.

— … на твоем месте я бы все-таки заглянул к Рангу.

— Он занят.

— Ох, — Ретчет устало потер переносицу.

— И под тантрой я подразумеваю тантрический интерфейс, — решил пояснить Дрифт чисто на всякий случай.

— Ты хочешь сказать «слияние искр»? — относительно спокойно предположил Ретчет, пытаясь переводить с языка Дрифта на свой.

— Нет. Я…

— Сенсорно-тактильное воздействие? — перебив, предложил новый вариант он.

— Да нет же! Это древнее искусство любви, которое затрагивает весь твой корпус целиком, проходит, через всю нейросеть, включая разум, и находит свой выход в душу партнера — увлеченно пояснил Дрифт. — Это медленное и тщательное познание корпусов друг друга, которое ведет к раскрытию аур, их соединению, и тогда каждый поток данных от ощущений приведет к перезагрузке, длящейся несколько циклов.

— Почему ты вообще решил обратиться со своими идиотскими идеями именно ко мне? — Ретчет не верил в исправность своих аудиодатчиков. Ему казалось, что это наиболее феерический бред спиритических техник, который он слышал от Дрифта когда-либо.

Дрифт воспринял вопрос с некоторым удивлением, ведь он даже не размышлял о том, к кому можно обратиться с подобным предложением, для себя он уже давно решил с кем и как. Но возможность завести об этом речь зашла только сейчас, когда весь корабль на вечеринке или разошелся по каютам с весьма непрозрачными намерениями, а медбей наконец-то пуст и теперь им уж точно никто не помешает поговорить. Мда, поговорить – неплохое слово для начала.

Однако ответ на вопрос у него все же нашелся.

— Однажды ты сказал, что все на этом корабле зациклились только на одном способе соединения, который является грубым и приземленным, и игнорируют самые прекрасные чувства и эмоции, которые только способен испытывать кибертронец. И я решил, что на этом корабле нет никого, кто наиболее точно совпадал во взглядах на интерфейс со мной, и кто способен получить от него истинное удовольствие.

— Не помню, чтобы я выражал свою мысль в данном ключе и такими формулировками, но догадываюсь, что именно ты мог расценить подобным образом, — Ретчет заметно смягчился, несмотря на свое скептическое отношение к области интересов Дрифта. —  В любом случае: ты заглохнешь.

— Чего? — такого Дрифт уж точно не ожидал.

— Заглохнешь, говорю. Модели со спортивными альтформами быстро разогреваются и теряют энергию еще до того, как... покажется финиш на такой длинной трассе, — Ретчет изобразил кавычки руками. Много кавычек. — Особенно если не выжимать полную скорость, а тратить топливо на… Я даже не знаю как этот шлак обозвать. Если ты, конечно, не собрался подключать себя к дополнительному генератору, а ты не собрался, потому что я запрещаю изнашивать оборудование ради эзотерических ритуалов необъяснимого назначения.

— Звучит как вызов. Духовные практики против приземленной техничности, — протянул ему вытянутую руку Дрифт.

— Так, хорошо, парень, я это сделаю, — Ретчет с уверенностью пожал его руку, — Только для того, чтобы ты признал, насколько заблуждаешься и больше никогда, я повторю, никогда, — он ткнул пальцем в его чесплейт и наклонился близко-близко к лицу — не приставал ко мне с подобной ерундой, а так же не совершал преступление против науки, забивая молодым ботам блоки памяти своими фальшивыми теориями.

Дрифт улыбался.

***

— Это обязательно? — Ретчет не видел ничего, если не считать за «что-то» черноту перед глазами, и ощущал удушливый запах благовоний. По крайней мере по версии Дрифта это были именно благовония.

— Тантра учит воспринимать ощущения всеми чувствами, — поучительно начал вещать Дрифт. Ретчет даже представил, как он поднял вверх палец, будто бы это когда-либо добавляло словам смысла. — Но для первого раза мне пришлось притупить одно из твоих чувств, завязав глаза, чтобы обострить те, с которыми я буду работать.

— Не заплачу тебе ни шаникса, — отсутствие зрительного контакта не помешало Ретчету выразить свое неудовлетворение скрещенными руками на честплейте. То, что он не назвал происходящее шарлатанством уже вселило в Дрифта огромную долю оптимизма.

— Не придирайся к словам. Тебе нужно расслабиться.

— Это трудно, когда я ничего не вижу, а ты слишком подозрительно шуршишь.

Шуршание в тот же момент прекратилось и сменилось мягкими интонациями Дрифта, явного присевшего на край платформы, на которую убедительно попросил Ретчета лечь за несколько мгновений до этого.

— Все твои сенсоры и датчики — это зеркало, покрытое слоем пыли, и я помогу тебе от нее избавиться, — как в подтверждение слов, он ласково провел ладонью по оранжевым блокам корпуса Ретчета. — Получить наивысшее наслаждение можно воздействуя только на все твои чувства: зрение, вкус, слух, запах, сенсорика и аура. Я обращусь к ним всем.

— Я так и знал, что вся эта твоя «тантра» не имеет никакого фактического отношения к интерфейсу.

— Будь терпелив.

— Само терпение, раз уж я здесь, — весьма нетерпеливо взмахнул Ретчет руками, раскрывшись. Дрифт ловко воспользовался этим моментом для того, чтобы оседлать бедра скептически настроенного любовника. Ретчет пару кликов подержал руки замершие в экспрессивном взмахе, а затем положил их по бокам от своего корпуса, очень удачно даже не задев наколенники Дрифта пальцами.

— Первое — это зрение… —  начал Дрифт.

— Которого ты меня лишил, — тут же подсказал Ретчет.

Дрифт решил, что просчитался и следовало лишить Ретчета не зрения, а «вкуса» при помощи кляпа, но энтузиазма все еще не терял.

Возможно правда была в том, что Дрифт сам опасался потерять часть своей решимости под испытывающим взглядом Ретчета, поэтому давно еще вознамерился в первую очередь его этого самого взгляда лишить, раз уж некогда его эксперимент по удабриванию ворчуна бесплатной выпивкой не увенчался успехом. Все стало только хуже.

— Для того, чтобы ты не отвлекался на привычные для тебя вещи и открыл свою искру чему-то новому, — озвучил он вовсе не то, о чем на самом деле размышлял.

Ретчет уже хотел возразить, что искры открывают преимущественно во время препарирования, и не стоит путать определения «искры» с «камерой искры», но Дрифт предугадал его возражения и вовремя принял меры.

—  Второе — это вкус, — Дрифт провел пальцем по губам Ретчета, мягко останавливая очередной готовый вырваться наружу поток неодобрения. Маленький кубик энергона оказался во рту Ретчета и тут же начал таять под воздействием тепла и смазочных жидкостей.

Сразу после сладкого и горячего вкуса топлива Ретчет ощутил мягкий вкус губ Дрифта и его глоссу, охотно проникшую в рот, но не успел он как следует распробовать это чувство, как все прекратилось. Дрифт отстранился, облизываясь.

—  Ты знаешь такие старомодные способы стимуляции. Впечатляет, — высказался Ретчет после короткой паузы. Он впервые ощутил прилив тепла где-то под теплоприемником и хотел думать, что это влияние проглоченного топливного подсластителя, а не отклик энергополя.

—  Я был на Земле, там это в ходу. И если хочешь, мы обсудим это позже, а сейчас попытайся остановить течение мыслей, — тихонько скрипнул металл о металл, Дрифт снова наклонился близко к Ретчету, но на этот раз не касался его губами, а только медленно говорил, почти шептал. — В голове всегда много мыслей, но ты безучастно наблюдай за ними. Не вмешивайся. Ощущай.

Шум воздухозаборников над аудиодатчиками и тихий шелест кулеров будто настроились на определенный лад, который задавал Дрифт своим голосом. Он умело управлял своими системами, шуршащими как единый комплекс, в котором каждому звуку, каждому движению отведена своя роль и своя очередность.

— Это слух. Мой голос уводит тебя от суеты, выйти за пределы времени и настроится на растущее чувство внутри.

И хоть Ретчет не понимал, как можно оставаться безучастным к своим мыслям, которые являются по сути разговором с самим собой, способом оценивать и воспринимать действительность, сосредоточиться на голосе Дрифта было приятно. Даже приятнее, чем когда он просиживает бампер в медбее, своей своеобразной логикой помогая Ретчету взглянуть на вещи под другим углом, каждый раз доказывая, что всегда есть чему получиться даже у такого казалось бы шалопая, угодившего в заложники мистических практик.

Приятный голос действительно действовал успокаивающе и Ретчет нехотя даже признал, что может не так уж и плохо, что он ничего не видит и не получает очередную подпитку для саркастичного анализа. В конце-концов ему казалось, что не расслаблялся он целую вечность.

— Как я полагаю, своеобразный запах, даже не возьмусь угадать каких минералов, должен неким нетрадиционным образом воздействовать на мое осязание?

— Так точно, — согласился Дрифт, умолчав о том, что они должны пробудить «скрытую в Ретчете страсть и обрушить ее мощью водопада». По крайней мере так задумывалось.

— Следующей будет сенсорика, — с методичностью проинформировал Дрифт, сфокусировавшись с особым вниманием на стыках внешней брони Ретчета. Он едва пошевелил пальцами как пианист перед игрой, а потом решительно опустил ладони на широкий честплейт, провел ладонями в стороны, ощущая всю гладкость и исходящее изнутри слегка покалывающую энергию искры.

Ретчет даже не дрогнул.

Обрубив зародившееся чувство неуверенности в своих действиях на корню, Дрифт обвел кончиками пальцев красный автоботский значок, такой же недовольный, как и его обладатель, а затем продолжил движение в стороны, уделяя внимание белой окантовке чесплейта, спускаясь ниже, к брюшной секции. Он мягко провел по темным щелям между пластин, едва задевая сенсорику, изучая вкус ощущений от прикосновения к металлу, на который так долго смотрел, но не имел возможности прикасаться так, как ему хотелось.

Раздался тихий щелчок — панель честплейта отстегнулась и спряталась в верхних пазах. Ретчет раскрыл броню, открывая доступ ко всем своим разъемам внутреннего доступа. Аккуратные, с разноцветными слабо светящимися ободками входы, туго скрученные и идеально сложенные провода — все это предстало перед оптикой Дрифта. Его мотор пропустил два оборота прежде, чем он, наконец, заулыбался и смог заговорить.

—  Я найду все контактные зоны твоего корпуса, при этом не коснусь ни одного интимного разъема, — горячий воздух из воздухозаборников Дрифта обдал панель прямого доступа и Ретчет понял, насколько низко тот к нему наклонился, практически касаясь губами, — а ты сосредоточишься на собственных чувствах. Постепенно мы изучим движения охладительных систем друг друга, запах механизмов, смазки и масел, изгибы и текстуру металла корпуса.

Прикосновения Дрифта от нерешительных перешли к смелым, он четко осознавал и чувствовал все точки, до которых дотрагивался, будто знал построение всех сенсоров и все места воздействия на них не хуже любого скрупулезного кибертронца с медицинским образованием. Каждая область, с которой он взаимодействовал, отдавалось приятной горячей волной по всей нейросети, а она в свою же очередь заставляла искру гореть ярче, а энергополе расширяться, неуловимо переплетаться с энергополем Дрифта.

Благодаря этому чувственному соприкосновению Ретчет точно знал, точно ощущал каждую деталь корпуса Дрифта, и просто лежать, отдавая себя в его волю, он уже не хотел. Сперва он прошелся манипуляторами по его спине, напряженное гудение механизмов отдавалось вибрацией в ладонь, через тонкий в этом месте металл. Спустился на объемные бедра, сразу за этим почувствовав ответную реакцию энергополя, услышав ускоряющееся движение лопастей кулеров и вместе с этим учащающееся гудение двигателей.

Скорее всего, это было следующее, шестое чувство, но Дрифт его уже не обозначал вслух. Достаточно было его испытывать.

— Это искусство близости, в которой наивысшая чувственность…

— Дрифт… — тихо выговорил Ретчет, только подстегнув его этим желанным звуком собственного голоса.

— ...затрагивает каждый атом корпуса, включая разум и душу…

— Дрифт.

— Оно меняет мир вокруг нас и не оставляет ничего, кроме…

— Дрифт!

— М?.. — упоенно проворковал он, наконец.

—  Я ничего не вижу, — сдержанно прокомментировал ситуацию Ретчет.

— Конечно, я же завязал тебе линзы.

— Дрифт, серьезно. Я ничего не вижу. Даже на внутреннем мониторе, ни одного показателя.

— Как это?

— Слезь меня!

— Я и не сижу на тебе! — обескуражено ответил он, как раз застыв стоя на коленях над Ретчетом с намотанным на ладонь проводом из своего честплейта. В конце концов, легкое стимулирование собственных штекеров никогда не мешало искусству тантры, особенно, когда партнер не видит этой маленькой хитрости. Но Ретчет уже не отвечал.

— О, Праймас, помоги! — в панике схватился он за острые выступы на шлеме. Выпущенный их манипулятора провод с шелестом намотался обратно и занял свое место в контактной панели. Честплейт разочарованно захлопнулся. — Нет-нет-нет!

Громкий хлопок и последовавшие за этим звуки, раздавшиеся откуда-то сбоку, заставили Дрифта подпрыгнуть и в считанные клики оказаться на полу, схватившись на плечо бесчувственного Ретчета, непонятно пытаясь защититься самому или защитить его.

Из-за ширмы, за которой теперь уже прятался Дрифт, не видно было вошедших, зато прекрасно слышались их голоса.

— Да тихо ты, откуда ему узнать, позаимствуем оборудование в личных… так скажем… интересах, почистим и как ни в чем ни бывало оставим на месте.

— Ага, но сначала ты мне дашь «почистить» свой значок.

— Только если ты… — интрига прервалась кашлем, — Кха-кха! Тут что, был пожар? Что за запах?

Послышался топот и перед Ферст Эйдом и Амбулоном предстали последствия всего, что произошло в медбее до их появления.

— Да что здесь происходит?

— Ты что, принес Ретчета в жертву Праймасу?

— Изощренно, — почесал подбородок Ферст Эйд.

—  !”№;%%№! Я убил его! — не выдержал напряжения Дрифт. — Он был таким старым, что его убил интерфейс!

— Интерфейс?! — среагировали одновременно оба медика, видимо, не считавшие, что не столько возраст, сколько характер Ретчета соотносится с этим словом в какой-то мере за исключением медицинской.

— Похоже Амбулон не так уж ошибся про пожар, — посмеялся в кулак Ферст Эйд, которому количество принятого в баре мешало быстро среагировать согласно своей профессии и ситуации, однако быстро взял себя под контроль и, оценив обстановку, включил на приборной панели, занимающей свою нишу на стене, проветривание помещения на максимум.

Амбулон же уже бросился за диагностирующим планшетом и поспешил приступить к анализу состояния корпуса пострадавшего. Дрифт в страхе отступил.

— Ну… Из хороших новостей — ты его не убил, — резюмировал Амбулон.

— А из плохих?

— Он в аварийной гибернации. Можно поинтересоваться, как именно вы это делали?

— Тантрически, — без каких-либо колебаний ответил Дрифт, и пальцем загасил злосчастные благовония, которые все очевидно посчитали виновником в сложившейся ситуации.

— Как-как?

— Начинаю продувку вентиляционной системы, — дежурно отчитался Ферст Эйд, прикрепляя ко всем воздухозаборникам на корпусе Ретчета вытяжки для искусственной вентиляции. Хоть кибертронцам и не нужны никакие газы для того, чтобы дышать, это всеобщее заблуждение, что содержащиеся в воздухе частицы никак не влияют на внутренние механизмы и содержащиеся в них жидкости.

— Похоже на острую аллергическую реакцию, — Амбулон зачитал показатели с планшета, сделал свои пометки и отложил его на столик, на котором валялось барахло, о предназначении которого он даже знать не хотел. Не допаянная главным медиком рука в немом осуждении застыла неподалёку.

— На интерфейс?! — недоуменно вмешался Дрифт.

— Зная характер Ретчета, скорее на  тантру, — с иронией заметил Амбулон.

— Учитывая, какая здесь дымовуха, «аллергия» может и не аллергика вырубить, — прокомментировал в свою очередь Ферст Эйд. — Подозреваю, тут еще может быть закупорка охладительной системы из-за повысившейся вязкости жидкостей. Очень уж он горячий. Нужны дополнительные анализы.

— С ним все будет в порядке? — Дрифт нервно кусал палец, не имея возможности применить себя с какой-то более полезной стороны хотя бы попросту потому что отчаянно паниковал, в одно мгновение позабыв обо всех успокоительных практиках, к которым так рьяно призывал окружающих.

— Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, — отчеканил выверенную фразу Ферст Эйд, продолжающий проветривание. Впрочем, эти слова скорее предназначалась для намеренного запугивания тех, кто набедокурил во избежание повторения ситуации. Школа Ретчета.

— Что в них? — и все-таки одна вещь на столике внимание Амбулона привлекла. Он зажал между пальцев маленький упругий кубик энергона и мягко нажимал на него, пытливо разглядывая с врачебным любопытством.

— Энергон.

— Ясен болт! С присадками?

— Мммм…

— Афродизиак? S76?

— Подстраховался.

— Ферст Эйд, готовь процедурную.

***

— Не ожидал, что ты согласишься, — Дрифт стоял на коленях, рядом с платформой, на которой лежал Ретчет. Он сложил перед собой руки и опустил на них голову и безотрывно глядел на его лицо. Тот выглядел слегка помятым и тусклым, зато живым и даже менее сердитым, чем от него можно было сейчас ожидать.

— На что?

— Ну… побыть со мной.

— С чего ты решил, что я откажу? — недовольство на лице Ретчета сменилось искренним недоумением, с которым он повернулся к горе-эзотерику.

— Ты все время был со мной таким холодным и отстраненным. Я думал, тебе наплевать,  — честно признался Дрифт.

— Тогда с какого болта мне разрешать тебе торчать в моем медбее?! — похоже, вся сила негодования, копившегося звездными сутками, вырвалась наружу в этом возгласе. Ретчет совершенно честно считал, что с его стороны это довольно откровенный шаг ответной симпатии, который заключается просто в том, что он не выгоняет кибертронца в шею вон, когда тот этого заслуживает.

— Ох, Праймас! — Дрифт выпрямился, закрыл лицо руками на клик и эмоционально развел руками в стороны. — То есть это вот ПО ЭТОМУ показателю я должен был решить, что искра самого ворчливого медика во вселенной принадлежит мне, и он готов слиться во мне в безумной…

— Хватит, — оборвал его Ретчет, доступный для высказывая лимит белиберды был исчерпан и героически вытерплен накануне. И, к слову, ничем хорошим, не закончился, если не считать незапланированную очистку всех систем чем-то хорошим.

— Извини. Так вот, это не та вещь, по которой боты обычно распознают симпатию, Ретчет.

— Хммм… — в задумчивости протянул Ретчет.

— Похоже, мне все еще есть чему тебя поучить, я как раз знаю одну прекрасную технику…

— Больше никаких техник, — пресек эти начинания на корню Ретчет и взял руку Дрифта в свою. — С этого момента давай придерживаться более классических вариантов, и я покажу, что они не так скучны, как тебе могло показаться.

В этот момент Дрифт окончательно убедился в том, что награда, спрятанная за пугающей маской неприступности, а так же за всем отпугивающим неумением выражать свои искренние чувства, стоит того, чтобы за нее бороться, и сжал его руку в ответ.


End file.
